Take It Slow
by whiteunoise
Summary: "Datanglah padaku secara perlahan. Lindungi aku. Aku masih sedikit takut. Pelan-pelan saja Chanyeol-ah." - Baekhyun. ChanBaek! GS! RnR pls?


**Take It Slow**

 **.**

 **ChanBaek FanFiction**

 **.**

 **Park Chanyeol (19)**

 **Byun Baekhyun (23) (Girl)**

 **.**

 **Warning: Genderswitch, Typo(s)**

 **.**

 **Inspired: Red Velvet - Take It Slow**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _ **You're trying to be really masculine these days**_

 _ **But you're still young, you're like a younger brother**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Sesosok pria jangkung terlihat sedang berdiri di depan pintu sebuah apartemen yang terbilang cukup sederhana di kawasan Seoul. Sedari tadi pria tersebut menggigit bibir bawahnya gugup. Beberapa kali jarinya mencoba untuk menekan bel yang berada di depannya, namun beberapa kali pula akhirnya berujung dengan ia yang mengurungkan niatnya untuk menekan bel tersebut.

 _Sigh_.

Sosok tersebut menghela napasnya pelan, berusaha untuk mengumpulkan keberaniannya yang tadi sempat menghilang terbawa angin. Ia lalu menganggukan kepalanya dengan semangat, berusaha untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Kemudian ia bawa tangannya untuk mendekati bel tersebut, lalu-

 _Ting Tong._

Akhirnya jarinya tersebut berhasil mengenai bel tersebut, menimbulkan suara yang lumayan nyaring.

"Ya, tunggu sebentar." Sahut sebuah suara yang terdengar dari dalam apartemen.

Kembali sosok tersebut menggigit bibir bawahnya gugup. Ya Tuhan- padahal ia kemari hanya untuk mengembalikan ponsel milik penghuni apartemen ini yang tertinggal di rumahnya. Bukan untuk melamarnya, tapi kenapa jantungnya terus-menerus melompat-lompat seperti ini, sih?

Sembari menunggu pintu didepannya terbuka, bibir Chanyeol mulai berkomat-kamit tidak jelas. Entah apa yang diucapkannya itu.

 _Clek-_

Pintu apartemen tersebutpun terbuka, menampilkan sosok wanita mungil berambut ikal panjang yang mengenakan _t-shirt_ pendek dan celana _hotpants_ sepahanya.

"Oh- Chanyeol-ah? Ada perlu apa kau kemari?" Wanita tersebut bertanya kepada sosok jangkung tersebut –Chanyeol- dengan disertai senyuman manis miliknya.

 _Deg. Deg. Deg. Deg._

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu dengan segera dia menjawab pertanyaan wanita mungil tersebut. Dan juga berusaha untuk mengabaikan jantungnya yang semakin terasa berdebar-debar ketika melihat sosok mungil tersebut yang sedang tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Em i-ini, Yoora _noona_ menitipkan ini, katanya kau meninggalkan ponselmu ketika kau berkunjung ke rumah kami, _noona_." Sial! Kenapa suaraku jadi gugup begini?! Maki Chanyeol dalam hati.

Sambil menggerutu di dalam hatinya, Chanyeol menyerahkan ponsel berwarna putih yang sedari tadi berada di genggaman tangan kanannya. Sosok wanita mungil yang berada didepannya langsung saja menerima ponsel itu dengan pandangan mata yang berbinar.

"Ahh, terimakasih Chanyeol. Aku kira aku menghilangkannya karena aku tidak menemukannya sama sekali. Sekali lagi, terimakasih ya." Balas sosok mungil tersebut –atau kita sebut saja Baekhyun- sambil membungkukan sedikit badannya.

"E-ehh. Tidak usah berlebihan seperti itu, _noona_." Ucap Chanyeol sembari menggelengkan kepalanya. "Dan ya… sama-sama _noona_." Lanjutnya.

" _Arraseo_." Baekhyun mengangguk-nganggukan kepalanya lucu. "Kau mau mampir dulu Chanyeol-ah?"

"T-tidak usah, _noona_. Aku mau langsung pulang saja." Jawab Chanyeol.

"Huh? Kau yakin?" Tanya Baekhyun sembari meneliti pakaian Chanyeol dari atas hingga bawah. "Ahh~ aku tahu. Pasti Chanyeol ingin berkencan dengan seseorang ya? Kau rapih sekali, sampai memakai kemeja seperti ini." Goda Baekhyun, karena baru kali ini ia melihat Chanyeol yang begitu maskulin, seperti pria dewasa yang begitu diidam-idamkannya.

'Aku memakai kemeja agar bisa menjadi tipe idealmu, _noona_!' Jerit Chanyeol dalam hatinya.

"Tidak! Aku tidak berkencan dengan seseorang, _noona_. Aku sungguh-sungguh ingin pulang ke rumah setelah ini." Balas Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tertawa kecil melihat reaksi Chanyeol.

"Aih~ tidak usah mengelak seperti itu Chanyeollie~" Ucap Baekhyun.

"Aish. Terserahmu sajalah, _noona_. Aku mau pulang saja."

"Eiy~ jangan merajuk seperti itu Chanyeol-ah, kau lucu sekali." Baekhyun terkekeh pelan. "Baiklah, kalau begitu hati-hati di jalan ya adik kecilku~" lanjutnya.

 _Nyut._

Chanyeol bisa merasakan hatinya yang sedikit sakit ketika mendengar ucapan Baekhyun. Senyum miris terlukis di bibirnya, namun segera ia ubah dengan cengiran lebarnya.

" _Arraseo_. Sampai jumpa, _noona_."

'Ternyata jatuh cinta tak semenyenangkan yang aku kira.'

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **You suddenly talk like an adult**_

 _ **It's cute but it's making things weird**_

 **.**

* * *

"Bagaimana harimu, _noona_?" Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya bingung ketika mendengar pertanyaan Chanyeol yang sedang duduk didepannya –mereka tidak sengaja bertemu di _café_ dekat tempat kerja Baekhyun dan kampus Chanyeol, ngomong-ngomong. Dan yeah, mereka memutuskan untuk makan siang bersama- .

'Tumben sekali anak ini menanyakan tentang hariku.' Ucap Baekhyun dalam hatinya, karena biasanya jika mereka bertemu, Chanyeol akan langsung merajuk dan menceritakan tentang hari-harinya di kampus yang membosankan.

" _Noona_?" Suara Chanyeol segera membuyarkan lamunan Baekhyun.

"Uh, hariku biasa-biasa saja, tidak ada yang istimewa. Bagaimana denganmu, Chanyeol-ah?"

"Cukup menyenangkan." Balas Chanyeol disertai dengan senyum tipisnya yang terlihat dewasa. Sungguh bukan Chanyeol sekali! Batin Baekhyun.

Biasanya dibibirnya akan selalu terlukis cengiran lebarnya, bukan senyum tipis seperti ini. Aneh sekali!

Berusaha mengabaikan tingkah Chanyeol yang menjadi aneh, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk melanjutkan makan siangnya dengan cepat, ingin segera menyelesaikan makan siangnya ini.

" _Noona,_ kalau makan pelan-pelan saja, jangan terlalu cepat seperti itu, nanti _noona_ tersedak."

 _Uhuk!_

Karena memakan makanannya dengan sangat cepat ditambah dengan suara Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba memenuhi indera pendengarannya, Baekhyun langsung tersedak.

Chanyeol memperlihatkan wajah khawatirnya ketika melihat Baekhyun tersedak.

"Tuh kan, apa aku bilang, _noona_ jadi tersedak, kan. Ini, minum dulu." Ucap Chanyeol sembari menyodorkan air mineral tepat di depan wajah Baekhyun.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Baekhyun segera mengambil air mineral tersebut lalu meminumnya dengan rakus.

 _Glup. Glup. Glup._

"Hahh, terimakasih Chanyeol-ah." Ucap Baekhyun ketika selesai mengatasi masalah tersedaknya.

Ditatapnya Chanyeol yang masih memperlihatkan wajah khawatirnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja, kan, _noona?"_ Bukannya membalas pertanyaan Chanyeol, Baekhyun malah memperlihatkan wajah bingungnya.

Benarkah sosok didepannya adalah Chanyeol yang biasanya bertingkah seperti orang idiot?!

Biasanya Chanyeol akan mentertawakanku ketika aku tersedak. Biasanya Chanyeol akan membiarkanku mencari-cari air minum ketika aku tersedak. Biasanya Chanyeol tidak akan memperlihatkan wajah khawatirnya ketika aku tersedak. Biasanya Chanyeol akan meledekku ketika aku tersedak. Dan kalimat yang berawalan biasanya Chanyeol memenuhi pikiran Baekhyun.

"Yak! _Noona_! Kau tidak apa-apa?" Ucap Chanyeol ketika melihat Baekhyun yang kunjung tidak menjawab pertanyaannya dan malah memperlihatkan wajah bingungnya yang lucu.

'Tentu saja aku tidak apa-apa. Kau yang kenapa, Chanyeol-ah?! Kau hari ini bertingkah dewasa sekali!' Batin Baekhyun kembali berucap.

"Yak! _Noona_?!" Ucap Chanyeol sembari melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Baekhyun.

"Heung? Y-ya, aku tidak apa-apa." Balas Baekhyun ketika kesadarannya sudah sepenuhnya kembali.

"Hhh, syukurlah. Ayo cepat selesaikan makanmu, _noona_. Aku akan mengantarkanmu kembali ke kantor _noona_."

Tuh kan, aneh sekali!

* * *

.

 _ **Actually, to tell you the truth, I don't hate it**_

 _ **Why do you keep giving me that look?**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Kembali. Lagi-lagi Baekhyun kembali di buat bingung oleh tingkah Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba ingin menjemputnya ketika ia pulang bekerja. Awalnya Baekhyun kira Chanyeol hanya ingin bercanda. Tapi ketika ia melihat sosok jangkung yang sedang duduk di motor tepat di depan kantornya, Baekhyun tahu Chanyeol sedang tidak bercanda.

Jadi, dengan cepat Baekhyun menghampiri sosok jangkung tersebut lalu menepuk pelan bahunya.

"Chanyeol-ah."

Chanyeol segera membalikkan badannya ketika ia merasakan seseorang menepuk bahunya dan memanggil namanya. Tatapannya seketika menjadi cerah ketika ia melihat Baekhyun di depannya.

"E-eh, Baekkie _noona_ sudah selesai bekerjanya?" Tanya Chanyeol disertai senyum tipisnya.

"Huh? Baekkie?" Bukannya menjawab, Baekhyun malah mengernyitkan dahinya bingung ketika mendengar panggilan aneh itu.

"Hu'um. Baekkie. Panggilan kesayanganku untuk _noona_. Kenapa? Apa _noona_ tidak suka?"

'Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Selama 11 tahun kenal dengannya, baru kali ini dia memberikan panggilan kesayangan untukku. Apa kepalanya terbentur sesuatu?'

"Uhh. Kau ini. Tentu saja aku suka!" Ucap Baekhyun segera setelah ia mengusir-usir pikiran anehnya tentang pria dihadapannya. Tangannya ia bawa untuk mencubit pipi sosok jangkung tersebut.

Chanyeol meringis pelan.

"Aish. Jangan cubit-cubit pipiku, _noona_. Ayo kita pulang!" Ucap Chanyeol sembari melihat tepat ke dalam mata Baekhyun.

 _Deg._

Baekhyun melihatnya. Baekhyun bisa melihat dengan jelas Chanyeol yang sedang menatapnya. Baekhyun jelas tahu arti tatapan Chanyeol itu. Dan Baekhyun juga tahu selama beberapa hari ini, Chanyeol selalu menunjukkan tatapan seperti itu kepadanya. Kenapa Chanyeol harus terus-menerus memperlihatkan tatapan seperti itu kepadanya? Namun, lagi-lagi ia segera mengabaikannya. Karena Chanyeol itu sudah ia anggap adiknya. Ya… adiknya.

* * *

 **.**

 _ **You know me, I don't open my heart easily**_

 _ **Come to me slowly, protect me more, I'm still scared, take it slow**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

"A-aku mencintaimu _noona_." Akhirnya kata-kata itu terucap. Setelah berusaha melawan ketakutannya, akhirnya Chanyeol dapat mengucapkan kalimat itu kepada seseorang yang sedang berdiri didepannya yang sedang menampilkan wajahnya dengan mata yang membola karena terkejut.

Baekhyun terkejut? Jelas saja. Ia memang sudah memprediksi bahwa hari ini seperti ini akan datang. Namun ia tak menyangka bahwa Chanyeol akan mengatakannya secepat ini.

Bibirnya mendadak membisu. Baekhyun sungguh tak tahu apa yang harus ia katakana kepada pria yang merupakan adik dari sahabatnya sendiri, Park Yoora.

" _Noona_? Katakan sesuatu…" Ucap Chanyeol pelan, tak tahan dengan wanita yang malah berdiam diri saja.

Chanyeol siap mendengarkan Baekhyun yang akan menolaknya atau menerimanya. Namun, ia tak mengharapkan kebisuan dari sosok didepannya.

" _Noona_?"

"….."

"….."

"Chanyeol…" Akhirnya Baekhyun mengeluarkan suaranya dengan pelan.

Chanyeol kembali menatapnya dengan pandangan harap-harap cemas.

"Kau tahu jelas tentangku.."

"….."

"Kau tahu jelas bahwa aku tak akan dengan mudahnya membuka hatiku untuk seorang pria." Chanyeol tahu itu, jarang sekali ia melihat Baekhyun yang berjalan dengan seorang pria.

"….."

"Apalagi kau sudah kuanggap adikku sendiri."

Nyut.

Hati Chanyeol kembali sakit mendengarnya, dia menundukkan kepalanya. Namun Chanyeol masih diam, membiarkan Baekhyun melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Namun, apakah kau tahu Chanyeol? Semenjak kau merubah perilakumu, semenjak kau menjadi seperti seorang pria dewasa yang selalu mengkhawatirkanku, yang menjemputku ketika pulang bekerja, dan yang selalu berada di sisiku, pandanganku terhadapmu menjadi sedikit berubah. Dimataku, kau menjadi sosok yang selalu aku idam-idamkan. Dan akhirnya, aku sadar, aku sudah sedikit tidak lagi menganggapmu sebagai adikku. Yah.. walaupun hanya sedikit"

"…."

"Tapi, kau tahu Chanyeol… Aku perlu kesungguhanmu. Yakinkan aku bahwa kau bukanlah sosok yang pantas aku anggap sebagai seorang adikku. Dan nanti, ketika pandanganku sudah sepenuhnya berubah, kau bisa memilikiku Chanyeol-ah."

"..."

"Datanglah padaku secara perlahan. Lindungi aku. Aku masih sedikit takut. Pelan-pelan saja Chanyeol-ah."

Chanyeol menegakkan kepalanya yang sempat tertunduk. Lalu dilihatnya Baekyun dengan ragu.

"Artinya aku masih bisa berusaha untuk memilikimu, kan, _noona_?"

Baekhyun tersenyum manis.

"Tentu saja Chanyeol-ah."

* * *

 _._

 _ **You're calling me a lot more these days**_

 _ **You're starting to talk to me informally these days**_

 **.**

* * *

 _Ah~ Stop woo~ take it slow~ ojeum deureo namja-_

"Ada apa Chanyeol-ah?" Ucap Baekhyun ketika ia sudah menggeser tombol hijau yang berada di ponselnya untuk menerima sebuah panggilan.

Tanpa melihat nama orang yang menelfonnya pun Baekhyun sudah tahu siapa orang ini. Megingat beberapa hari terakhir ini orang ini selalu saja menelfonnya.

" _Annyeong Baekkie-ah! Aku merindukanmuuuuu."_ Sebuah suara terdengar dari ponsel milik Baekhyun yang membuat Baekhyun menghela napasnya malas.

"Kita baru saja bertemu tadi sore, dan sekarang kau sudah merindukanku? Dan yak! Panggil aku _noona_!" Kesal Baekhyun ketika sosok di seberang telfonnya ini memanggilnya dengan tidak sopan.

" _Tidak mau!"_ sosok disebrang telfon ini –Chanyeol- mulai merajuk. _"Kau kan bukan_ noona _-ku. Jadi aku tidak mau memanggilmu_ noona _!"_ Lanjutnya.

"Aish! Memanggil seseorang dengan panggilan _noona_ bukan berarti orang itu _noona_ -mu, Chanyeollll."

" _Terserah ku dong Baekki! Aku tidak akan memanggilmu_ noona _lagi."_ Putus Chanyeol dengan mutlak.

"Ya ya ya, terserahmu sajalah." Pasrah Baekhyun.

" _Ngomong-ngomong, Baekkie lagi apa?"_ Tanya Chanyeol.

"Aku sedang rebahan. Kau sendiri?"

" _Aku sedang memikirkanmu, Baekkieeee."_ Balas Chanyeol dengan suaranya yang dibuat imut.

"Gombal."

" _Eiyyy, ini bukan gombalan. Ini kenyataan!"_

"Ya ya terserahmu sajalah." Dengus Baekhyun.

Hening sebentar.

" _Baekkie tidak tidur? Ini sudah malam loh."_ Tanya Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tidur jika kau masih menelfonku?" Balas Baekhyun.

" _Hehe, iya juga ya. Kalau begitu, aku matikan dulu telfonnya._ Jaljayo _Baekkie-ah._ Saranghae _.."_ Suara Chanyeol terdengar lirih ketika ia mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya.

Tepat ketika Baekhyun ingin membuka suaranya untuk membalas ucapan Chanyeol, panggilan telfon tersebut sudah diputuskan oleh Chanyeol.

Hhhh, dasar Chanyeol.

* * *

.

 _ **I'll think about it for a bit**_

 _ **When I look at you, you don't seem that young**_

 _ **I think you really mean it, I'll try opening my heart now, don't let me down**_

 _ **I want to show my sweetly trembling lips only to you**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Baekhyun melamun sendirian di bangku taman kota. Hari ini, dia sudah berjanjian dengan Chanyeol untuk berjalan bersama, atau sebut saja kencan.

Baekhyun berniat hari ini ia akan membuka hatinya untuk Chanyeol, ia ingin menjadikan dirinya menjadi milik Chanyeol. Sudah cukup ia menggantung Chanyeol dengan ketidak pastian darinya. Lagipula sekarang ia sudah bisa melihat kesungguhan dari pria jangkung tersebut.

"Baekkie-ah, sudah lama menunggu?" Sebuah suara tiba-tiba membuyarkan acara lamunan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya untuk melihat Chanyeol yang sekarang sudah berdiri di hadapannnya.

Tiba-tiba, Baekhyun merasakan dirinya seolah terhisap oleh tatapan Chanyeol.

'Tampan…'

"Baekkie-ah?" Tanya Chanyeol ketika dilihatnya Baekhyun yang malah diam sembari melihat ke arah dirinya.

"A-ah t-tidak. Aku baru saja sampai." Ucap Baekhyun ketika dia sudah berhasil mengendalikan dirinya sendiri.

"Uhm, baiklah." Balas Chanyeol yang lalu mendudukan dirinya di samping Baekhyun.

Hening.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sama-sama diam untuk menikmati pemandangan yang berada di taman ini. Daun-daun yang sedang berguguran serta langit biru yang sangat cerah.

"Chanyeol-ah…" Ucap Baekhyun yang memecahkan keheningan diantara keduanya.

"Hm?" Dengung Chanyeol sebagai balasan.

"Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan."

"Apa Baekkie-ah?" Tanya Chanyeol sembari memusatkan penglihatannya ke arah Baekhyun yang masih melihat ke arah depan.

"Hhh, untuk balasan ucapanmu waktu itu. Aku rasa aku akan mengatakannya sekarang."

"Apa maksudmu, Baekkie-ah?" Chanyeol bertanya lagi dengan wajah bingung.

"Aku…. aku juga mencintaimu, Chanyeol-ah." Lirih Baekhyun.

Chanyeol membolakan kedua matanya terkejut.

"A-apa? Apa aku tidak salah mendengarnya, Baekkie-ah?" Kaget Chanyeol.

"Ti-tidak. Kau tidak salah mendengarnya Chanyeol-ah. Aku memang menyukaimu. Setelah kau menunjukkan kesungguhanmu, aku sadar bahwa kau lah pria yang selama ini aku tunggu. A-aku sudah sepenuhnya melihatmu sebagai seorang pria, bukan sebagai seorang adik lagi…" Balas Baekhyun dengan bibir bergetar sembari menundukan kepalanya. Wajahnya pun mulai memerah. Lucu sekali.

Melihat Baekhyun yang merona, Chanyeol lalu tersenyum tulus. Tampan sekali.

"Terimakasih Baekhyun-ah. Akhirnya usahaku tidak sia-sia." Ucap Chanyeol, lalu ia bawa tubuh mungil Baekhyun untuk didekapnya.

Baekhyun tersenyum di dalam dekapan Chanyeol.

"Terima kasih juga sudah mau berusaha untukku, Chanyeol-ah."

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **Take It Slow~ Falling Slowly**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Chanyeol menghela napasnya pelan, kini ia sedang berada di depan pintu apartemen milik Baekhyun. Sudah beberapa kali tangannya menekan bel yang berada di depannya, namun tak ada satupun sahutan dari dalam.

'Sedang berada di manakah kau, Baekkie-ah?' Tanya Chanyeol dalam hatinya. Baru kemarin mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih dan sekarang Baekhyun telah membuatnya khawatir dengan belum pulang kerja padahal sekarang sudah pukul tujuh malam. Karena biasanya Baekhyun pulang pukul empat sore.

Beberapa saat kemudian Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahinya bingung ketika melihat dari kejauhan Baekhyun yang sedang berjalan dengan seorang pria. Namun, kemudian mata Chanyeol membola lebar ketika melihat pria tersebut mencium pipi Baekhyun.

Hey! Apa-apaan pria itu?! Ia saja yang merupakan kekasih dari Baekhyun –ekhem, walaupun baru dua hari- belum pernah sama sekali mencium pipinya!

Berbagai spekulasi buruk menghinggapi pikiran Chanyeol yang langsung membuat dirinya bagai dilingkupi amarah.

Dan ketika Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun sudah berpisah dengan pria itu, dengan cepat ia menghampiri Baekhyun.

Tangan Chanyeol terangkat untuk menggenggam tangan Baekhyun, lalu memegangnya dengan erat.

"Siapa pria itu, Baekkie-ah?" Ucap Chanyeol tepat ketika ia sudah berada di depan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun membolakan kedua matanya terkejut ketika melihat kehadiran Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba itu.

"E-em, d-dia ha-"

"Mau mencoba berselingkuh dibelakangku, hm? O-oh ataukah kau menjadikanku selingkuhanmu?" Kalimat tersebut langsung saja keluar dari bibir tebal Chanyeol sebelum ia sempat memprosesnya.

Baekhyun menatap tidak percaya kepada Chanyeol yang sedang menuduhnya itu. Dan ia bisa melihat rahang Chanyeol yang mengeras.

"A-apa-"

"Tidak usah mengelak, Baekkie-ah. Aku sudah melihatnya tadi." Lagi-lagi Chanyeol memotong ucapan Baekhyun.

"Jangan salah paham! Dan jangan menuduhku yang tidak-tidak, Park!" Bentak Baekhyun sebagai balasan untuk Chanyeol, tidak ia perdulikan orang-orang yang memandang aneh ke arah mereka.

"Menuduhmu? Bagaimana bisa aku tidak menuduhmu ketika aku melihat kau –kekasihku- dicium oleh pria asing!" Balas Chanyeol.

"Ya Tuhan- kau salah paham, Chanyeol! Dengarkan aku-"

"Apa yang harus aku dengarkan darimu, Baekkie? Kau mau memutuskanku setelah kau menerimaku kemarin? Haha, padahal aku sudah bersusah payah agar aku bisa bertingkah seperti pria yang kau inginkan. Tapi nyatanya? Usahaku sia-sia. Ternyata kau sudah memiliki pria yang lain. Haha, bodohnya aku." Lagi. Chanyeol kembali memotong ucapan Baekhyun.

Mata Baekhyun mulai berkaca-kaca mendengar semua tuduhan dari Chanyeol.

"Dengarkan aku Chanyeol! Aku tak seperti yang kau pikirkan! Kau pikir aku wanita yang akan dengan mudahnya mempermainkan perasaan seseorang, hah? Berhentilah menuduhku yang tidak-tidak jika kau tidak mempunyai bukti yang kuat!"

"Huh? Bukti? Bukankah kau sudah mendengarkan perkataanku tadi? Aku sudah melihatmu dicium oleh pria asing, Baekkie! Bukankah itu bukti yang cukup kuat, hah?" Balas Chanyeol. Napasnya mulai memburu cepat. Ia tidak menyangka cobaan akan hubungannya dengan kekasihnya akan datang secepat ini.

Baekhyun dengan cepat segera menyentakkan tangan Chanyeol yang sedari tadi masih menggenggam tangannya dengan kuat, lalu ia bawa kedua tangannya untuk menutupi wajahnya ketika air mata mulai turun dari mata sipitnya.

"Hiks, K-kau salah paham, Chanyeol-ah. Pria itu bukan lah selingkuhanku. Percayalah p-padaku. Hiks.. ak-aku mencintaimu, Chanyeol-ah."

Chanyeol terenyuh.

Amarah yang sedari tadi menghinggapi tubuh Chanyeol mulai tergantikan dengan perasaan bersalah ketika melihat air mata turun dari mata Baekhyun. Inilah kelemahannya, tidak tega melihat seorang wanita menangis. Apalagi yang disebabkan oleh dirinya sendiri.

Jadi, dengan cepat ia merengkuh Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya lalu mengelus rambut ikal wanita itu dengan lembut.

" _Uljjima_ , Baekkie-ah. Maafkan aku. Aku percaya padamu, Baekkie-ah, aku juga mencintaimu. Maafkan aku, Baekkie. Maaf. _Uljjima_ …"

Baekhyun masih sedikit terisak, namun ia masih mencoba untuk membalas ucapan Chanyeol.

"J-jangan menuduhku yang tidak-tidak lagi, Chanyeol-ah. Lagipula pria itu bukanlah selingkuhanku. S-sungguh." Balas Baekhyun sembari membalas pelukan Chanyeol yang membuat ia harus menjauhkan kedua tangannya terlebih dahulu dari wajahnya yang sudah agak basah karena airmatanya.

"Iya, Baekkie-ah. Aku percaya padamu. _Saranghae_."

" _Nado_ , Chanyeol-ah. _Nado_ _saranghae_."

* * *

 **.**

 **Epilog**

 _ **.**_

* * *

"Ngomong-ngomong, siapa pria tadi, Baekkie-ah?" Tanya Chanyeol ketika ia sudah mendudukan pantatnya di sofa merah maroon di apartemen milik Baekhyun.

Baekhyun sedikit melirik ke arah Chanyeol sebelum menjawab pertanyaan pria tersebut.

"Hm, dia kakakku, Chanyeol-ah. Byun Baekboom namanya." Balas Baekhyun yang sudah mendudukan dirinya di samping Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahinya bingung.

"Hah? A-apa? Kau mempunyai kakak laki-laki? Bagaimana bisa aku baru tahu?" Tanya Chanyeol sembari memperlihatkan ekspresi _blank_ -nya.

Baekhyun tertawa kecil melihat wajah –ekspresi- dari kekasihnya itu.

"Yeah, karena sedari dulu kakakku tinggal bersama nenek dan kakekku di Busan. Dan kami memang jarang bertemu. Makannya ketika tadi aku bertemu kakakku yang kebetulan sedang ada urusan di Seoul, aku tidak akan membuang kesempatan yang sangat jarang itu. Kami berjalan-jalan bersama sebentar dan tadi ia berniat untuk mengantarkanku pulang. Ketika kami sudah mau berpisah, ia mencium pipiku karena itu memang sudah menjadi kebiasaannya. Hmm, begitulah." Jelas Baekhyun kepada Chanyeol yang masih memasang wajah blank-nya.

"…."

"Chanyeol-ah?" Tanya Baekhyun ketika melihat Chanyeol yang masih berdiam diri.

"Jadi aku cemburu pada orang yang salah?" Ucap Chanyeol tiba-tiba.

"Yeah, begitulah. Kau sih tidak mau mendengarkan penjelasanku tadi." Rengut Baekhyun lucu.

Chanyeol lalu meringis pelan.

"Hehe, maafkan aku yang kekanakan tadi." Balas Chanyeol sambil mencium kening kekasih mungilnya itu.

"Dimaafkan, Park Chanyeol-ku yang pabbo. Kkk."

 **FIN**

* * *

Absurd? ya ya, aku tahu .-. and sorry kalo alurnya kecepetan, hihi. Lagian kan mendingan di publish daripada nganggur di laptop, kk.

 **Btw, review pls? ^^**


End file.
